


Fox Face who is not legally a Career

by Keenir



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts as she waits her turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>based on the prompt <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=648292#t648292">provided here</a>.<br/>the movie's closed captioning and the closing credits said "Fox_Face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Face who is not legally a Career

As she waits for her turn on camera, interviewed by another personage, she recites one of her father's sayings: _you have to know your name._ If you don't know your name, you don't know who you are, how do you know your loyalties and ability?

Fox Face knows exactly who she is. She knows what she is good at. She knows every boundary of her abilities and capacities. Half of her life to date has been a quest to find each and every thing she cannot do. And in this, she is perfectly normal for a girl from her District. And yet, yet she cannot be called a Career.

Districts One and Two are allowed to use the title _Careers_. And no matter how hard she or anyone else from her District has applied themselves, in training pre- or post-Reaping, they still not permitted to say they have Careers.

But that is not the sole mark against them. The Capitol doesn't pronounce or arrange her District's citizens' names correctly; it's a hurt gone numb from the sheer repetition of the insults. Sometimes the Capitol and the other Tributes only address them by the second half of their name, and sometimes - such as with herself - mashing the whole name together. _foxface_.

She doesn't bump into Haymitch -- they're both trained far too well to do that. At first, Fox Face says nothing, just stands there, only half feigning fear. Haymitch had martyred one of her aunts in the Hunger Games.

His face gives nothing away - not even a clue that he knows who she is and who she is related to.

Then, "Miss Fox," is all he says, but it's enough. He's said it with a politeness nobody needed to use, least of all himself. And yet he did.

Fox Face nods, the faintest smile as she passes by: _Thank you, for knowing._


End file.
